


「罗赫/乔赫」平衡

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: ＊NTR慎入＊R
Relationships: 罗恩 赫敏 乔治 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「罗赫/乔赫」平衡

“时间是用来流浪的，身躯是用来相爱的，生命是用来遗忘的。”

正文

“晚安。”罗恩熄灭了煤油灯，伸长胳膊搂住她。  
赫敏抬起头亲吻他的嘴角，一只手轻轻摸着他的喉结。  
“Night..”  
罗恩的声音已经有了迷迷糊糊的迹象，赫敏转过身背对着他，他的长胳膊，形成肌肉记忆的肢体缠上来拥住她。  
这事没有什么对与错，赫敏盯着那道从厚重窗帘间挤进来的月光这样想。罗恩需要的一直都不多，无论是对学习成绩的追求，对朋友的要求还是对性的需求。  
身后人打起了小呼噜，不加约束的气息钻进赫敏的睡衣，顺着脊柱溜溜达达地往下滑，那些积攒着、未被满足的欲望让身体变得愈加敏感、贪婪，男性温暖的身体紧贴着她，围成一座火热的牢笼。  
赫敏在罗恩的怀抱里徒劳无功地夹着腿，无法抒解欲望促使她探下手去，指尖触碰到充血挺立的一点，那热烈熟悉的甜蜜席卷全身，逼的她张开嘴无声地呻吟。更多，再多一些。直到她双眼紧闭着浑身轻颤，驱使着浪潮逐渐攀向终点，罗恩的胳膊突然动了动，无意识地替她掖紧身前的毛毯。  
当赫敏光裸的脚掌踩在带凉意的木头楼梯上，那股子堪称怨恨的情绪才被理智压制下去。她站在楼梯的中段犹豫了一秒钟，要是有一杯冰水就好了，赫敏想，但是她的魔杖搁在罗恩房间的矮橱上，然后她往下走进了厨房。  
赫敏走到水槽跟前接了些凉水泼在脸上，上帝啊，她无力地呻吟道，两手支撑在水槽边上，望着窗外的夜色。  
夜空有点暗淡。韦斯莱先生在切圣诞节火鸡的时候发表了一些关于星象和天气的看法，“第二天准会下雨。”他斩钉截铁的说。  
“我们在英国呀，爸爸。”乔治大笑。  
没准儿是个阴天呢，赫敏想。她注意到了一抹几乎溶入夜晚同样黯淡的姜红。  
乔治双手插在裤兜里，背对着陋居站立着，拉长的影子像一道深邃的伤口。她向他走去，却像中了结舌咒一般，张了张嘴什么话都说不来。  
“嘿，你好啊。”乔治侧头看向她，他的一半脸因此藏进了阴影里，使得他做出的任何表情都显得不真实。  
“明天可能会下雨…”赫敏有些无所适从地说，“你冷吗？”她无法集中思想，耳边仿佛听到另一个影子在用戏谑的口吻炫耀纯血统巫师的体质，又仿佛听到他们带着善意嘲讽、快活的大笑，她不自觉地打了个寒颤，仿佛刚才有一些寒冷、细屑般的情绪钻进了她的毛孔。  
带着乔治体温的外袍兜头将她罩了进去，“噢，赫敏，”乔治眨眨眼睛，“回到屋子里去吧，今晚不适合观星。”  
“明天也不适合。”赫敏攥紧了身上的袍子，“后天也不……”，她鼓起勇气，“除非某一天你正视…。”  
“别说傻话了，赫敏。”乔治说着翻起外袍的兜帽，盖住了褐发女孩逐渐坚定的目光，和她当上级长后发誓他们再倒腾恶作剧产品就写信给他们妈妈时一模一样。  
乔治的手很冷。赫敏在挥开那只扯低兜帽沿的手的那一瞬间改变了主意。  
她抓住他，试图让它暖和一点。体温更有说服力，乔治没有抽出手，她松了口气。“就一会儿。”他小声咕哝着，顺势将脑袋抵在赫敏的肩头。  
他们所处的地方非常静谧，直到乔治开始像一个遭遇严重车祸的人一样剧烈喘息，他倒在黑暗中，只有当有人挪动他时，疼痛才汹涌而至。  
赫敏覆在乔治后背的手掌隔着一层薄薄的布料，她轻轻拍着他，将这个暗淡静谧的夜晚从现实生活中抽离，容许他在此获得片刻的喘息。  
最初是为汲取更多温暖，乔治的双手紧贴着赫敏的后背与腰间，接着，更多，他需要更多。  
他们的欲求如此不同又惊人一致。  
新生的野草和伏在颈间的短发刺痒，她的背湿透了，汗水和降临在土地上的水汽提醒她着真实发生的一切——他们甚至顾不及铺开外袍。  
“More——”赫敏的双腿攀住她丈夫的兄长的腰颤栗着，“R…”赫敏在被乔治持续冲撞间绷直了脚背和脖颈，阁楼的小窗透着光，在高潮来临的那一刻，她仿佛看到罗恩站在窗边，他们的视线在空气中交汇。  
乔治和赫敏一起走进屋里，他们在一楼分开，“晚安。”乔治摸了摸赫敏的额头，语气厚重又感激。  
赫敏在推开房门的一瞬间脑海里闪过无数种可能性，她的身体满足而疲惫，精神却倔强又羞愧。  
罗恩在床上翻了个身，阁楼陈旧的单人床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，“你去哪儿了？”  
赫敏钻进罗恩的怀抱一言不发，“困死了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地发牢骚，“明天妈妈才不会让我们痛痛快快地睡到中午，‘快去院子里清理那些讨厌的地精，还要检查一下窗帘后的狐媚子罗恩‘…”  
第二天一早赫敏倒没有被韦斯莱夫人吵醒，清晨刺眼的日光直直地打在她的脸上，她疲倦地翻个身，把脸埋进罗恩的胸口。昨晚好像一个梦，夜空、草地、乔治·韦斯莱，她清醒起来，天啊，如果罗恩知道昨晚她和她的哥哥在他家的院子里做的事，她的脸羞愧的烧起来，身体却诚实地躁动。罗恩的小床突然变得让人坐卧不安，难以入睡。  
赫敏索性坐了起来，罗恩迷迷糊糊地嚷着圣诞节呢格兰杰小姐，她没有理他，心里带着不知道对谁的怒气把窗帘拉的哗啦作响。  
韦斯莱夫人告诉赫敏乔治一早就回把戏坊了。“他是很会赚钱，可是现在还不到九点呢……”韦斯莱夫人不满地说，“哦，还有，亲爱的，乔治说，如果你想要圣诞礼物就去店里找他。”  
赫敏吃完早饭便动身去了把戏坊，罗恩看向她的眼神他的一举一动都让她透不过气来，并且她更想和乔治谈一下关于昨晚发生的事。  
他们在麻瓜魔术用品旁边的帘子后又做了一次。那间房间比较黑，货架上的产品与外头那些相比显得更低调，或许是过于低调，它们都积满了灰，“…嘿，这是我们开发的防咒帽、防咒斗篷，你能相信吗，它们这么快就不畅销了，我们还打算过全面进入黑魔法防御术的领域呢。”  
赫敏抓着货架，防咒产品上的灰尘随着她身体被撞击的震荡掉进了她的头发和眼睛里，外头鼎沸的人声让她的情欲达到了顶峰，深处被反复摩擦，扣在腰间的手是那样用力，仿佛溺水之人紧抓的浮木。  
“Don't go.”乔治的喉间翻滚着含糊的哽咽，“我要你。”  
之后的一切似乎都变得顺理成章，在把戏坊的套间，在陋居的扫帚棚，在破釜酒吧老旧的四脚床上。  
“我们必须停止。”赫敏企图将他们从这段不伦的沉溺中解救出来，她的双腿诚实地夹着乔治的腰，乔治一言不发，只是撞击她的力度更重。  
赫敏喘不过气，她抓着乔治和罗恩同样的红色的发尾大声呻吟着，“Ron.Ron...”好像干着她的是她心里真正所想的那个人，他们初次在草地上做爱时抬头看见的窗前的人影。被拉开的窗帘。赫敏的眼前闪过如同那一天早晨将她射醒的刺眼白光，碎片拼凑成呼之欲出的真相，她痉挛着、颤抖着双腿，涌出大量的液体。  
乔治摸到她挂在脸侧的眼泪，将褐发女孩翻过身从背后进入，每一下都凶狠的仿佛是最后一次，“我不在乎。”乔治低声说，“我需要你。”

因为维克多邀请她跳舞，他就那样怒不可遏。但现在他仍然一言不发，平静的令人吃惊，这种无动于衷态度让赫敏陷入前所未有的恐慌，简直比有人告诉她她的owls考试没有一个优秀还要难以忍受。  
“晚安。”他吻了吻赫敏的褐发。  
一只巨大的象站在这间屋子里，它是真实存在的，尽管他们都是那种一旦有什么事不能立即解释清楚就会焦躁不安的性格，但却在此刻沉默的可怕。  
赫敏忍不住先开口，“罗恩，我——”但她粗鲁地打断了，罗恩翻过身背对着她，“明天是周一。晚安。”  
他不想谈，也不冲她发火。  
即使厚厚的毛毯盖在身上，赫敏却在轻微地发抖，罗恩是不是对她失望透顶？房间角落里还堆着剩下的彩带和圣诞装饰品，它们在节日过后便失去了光彩和意义。是不是一旦在灾难结束后新的漫长的灾难才真正开始，她让他觉得无趣了吗，他是不是在平淡的一天天里逐渐失去了对她的爱。哪一种？  
“罗恩，嗯…我想和你谈谈乔治……”话一出口，赫敏就后悔这么说，罗恩的声音从另一端飘过来，“我们没事。”他说。  
赫敏坐起身，毯子剧烈地从肩膀滑落，“对不起，请你再说一遍。”她的声音变得尖锐起来，“你是什么意思——我们没事？”她和他的哥哥乱搞一通，他现在却说着他们没事，罗恩表现的越平静，她的内心就越愤怒。  
罗恩转过身，“你想听到什么回答？” 他躺着，显得有一点漫不经心，“冷静点儿，赫敏。你听到我说的了，我们之间不会有事。”  
“太棒了。”赫敏说，她的声音因为愤怒微微颤抖，“感谢你的支持，罗恩。”罗恩睁大眼睛，“那你想要我怎么样？”大吵一架，表现得更在乎一些。  
“没什么。”赫敏说完就重新躺下了，失望让她沮丧又疲倦。她想罗恩也许或许真的不爱她了，无论是出于哪一种原因。“说实在的，她简直就像一个噩梦。”这句模棱两可的话浮现在赫敏的脑海里，她惊讶地发现自己在掉眼泪，只是这次是她亲自将巨怪带进了房间。  
罗恩的长胳膊再次缠绕过来，“赫敏，”他慢慢地说，“你永远都不会满足——一直以来。”他顿了顿，将脸埋进她浓密丰厚的褐发里，“但是，这才是你，我一直爱的女孩。”  
“我们会没事的。”  
“上帝啊…”赫敏抽噎起来，她反身拥抱住罗恩。  
你还能想到更完美的结局吗，对所有人来说。  
月光从窗帘缝隙中钻进，罗恩望着垂下的窗幔没有睡意，他只是再也不能承受更多的失去。

END

＊“房间里的大象”（the elephant in the room）为英语谚语。大象被用来比拟某种巨大，因而不可能被忽视的真相。房间里的大象则表明，尽管人们无法否认该事实确凿地存在于我们的日常生活中，但是依然刻意回避，故作不知。


End file.
